


You have a notification!

by oonymay



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Instagram, M/M, Romance, Social Media, but we'll see how that goes, instagram au, it does have a plot, lapslock for the most part, with the occasional capital letter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonymay/pseuds/oonymay
Summary: gomjin:coffee dates ( ˘ ³˘)♥ @channnn____leeknow:omg why are you so cute togetherchannnn:@leeknow the picture is misleading - we were at my place, revising rules of derivatives and binomial distribution and felix was with us doing his studygomjin:@channnn shhhhhhhh stop exposing us-or-another stray kids social media, high school au, this time set on instagram





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> whoops? this is trash but at least it's fun to write? 
> 
> but, if you're reading it, i hope you enjoy it!! <333
> 
> \- oonymay
> 
> * * *
> 
> usernames  
> Woojin - gomjin  
> Chan - channnn  
> Minho - leeknow  
> Changbin - spearB  
> Hyunjin - jinhyunhwang  
> Jisung - j.i.s.u.n.g  
> Felix - literalkoala  
> Seungmin - seung.min.nie  
> Jeongin - inininnie  
> hopefully fairly self-explanatory! if not, i can explain if you want to hear hahaha
> 
> year levels  
> 12 - woojin, chan, minho  
> 11 - changbin, hyunjin  
> 10 - jisung, felix, seungmin, jeongin  
> i know that this really isn't accurate, but i found that it worked the best when no one was alone in their year level and i didn't want the year levels to span more than three years. So, we ended up with this ^^ 
> 
> final notes!  
> 1\. assume everything is in Korean unless it's very obviously not or in italics, in which case it is probably in English  
> 2\. none of the pictures belong to me except for the ones that do! see if you can work out which ones hahaha

**channnn**

**Liked by gomjin, literalkoala, seung.min.nie and 107 others**

**channnn:** who says i don't have the best boyfriend?

\-----

**14 comments**

**gomjin:**  <333

 **jinhyunhwang:**  #woochan - couple goals as always

 **seung.min.nie:** @jinhyunhwang what about us??? we're dating too??? 

 **literalkoala:** oh my god you two are so lovey dovey - please save me 

 **spearB:** @literalkoala lol no 

 

 

* * *

 

  

 

**spearB**

**Liked by leeknow, inininnie, j.i.s.u.n.g and 231 others**

**spearB:** They fell asleep,,, I'm,,,

\-----

**43 comments**

**channnn:**  what were you doing with them? 

 **jinhyunhwang** **:** OH MY GOD ITS SO CUTE

 **inininnie:** @channnn that sounds... hahaha

 **leeknow:** @inininnie noooo don't think like that you're only a baby

 

 

* * *

 

 

**seung.min.nie**

**Liked by gomjin, literalkoala, j.i.s.u.n.g and 53 others**

**seung.min.nie:** I was scrolling through my camera roll and I found this?? 

\-----

**9 comments**

****leeknow:**** the matching outfits are,,, hmm,,,

 **j.i.s.u.n.g:**  at least no one can deny that we dominated that talent show

 **leeknow:**  @j.i.s.u.n.g but will we ever live down the camouflage jokes? 

 **gomjin:**  @leeknow never 

 

 

* * *

  

 

**gomjin**

**Liked by ininnie, leeknow, channnn and 48 others**

**gomjin:** @seung.min.nie - remember practising for it? 

\-----

**14 comments**

**seung.min.nie:**  oh my god - the expressions @literalkoala @channnn @j.i.s.u.n.g

 **j.i.s.u.n.g:**  I look like i'm trying to exorcise chan or something

 **ininnie:** @j.i.s.u.n.g it looks like its working too 

 **channnn:** always glad to know i'm respected in this house 

 **gomjin:** ( ˘ ³˘)♥ @channnn

 

 

* * *

 

 

**j.i.s.u.n.g**

**Liked by leeknow, literalkoala, spearB and 402 others**

**j.i.s.u.n.g:** an actual king 

\-----

**52 comments**

**leeknow:**  !!

 **literalkoala:**  big mood tho 

 **j.i.s.u.n.g:** <3333 @leeknow

 **jinhyunhwang:** #minsung are the new couple goals 

 **seung.min.nie:** @jinhyunhwang WE ARE LITERALLY DATING  

 

 

* * *

 

 

**ininnie**

**Liked by jinhyunhwang, channnn, spearB and 123 others**

**ininnie:** at least school holidays are soon! 

\-----

**8 comments**

**gomjin:**  you're so cUtE 

 **spearB:**  wowwww

 **ininnie:** haha thanks hyungs!!  @gomjin @spearB

 **seung.min.nie:** the day school finishes for winter holidays will be a good one (even if we have to survive exams first ://

 

 

* * *

  

 

**spearB**

**Liked by literalkoala, channnn, seung.min.nie and 196 others**

**spearB:** day out definitely worthwhile

\-----

**35 comments**

**literalkoala:**  totally!!! :))

 **channnn:** This is so sweet omg 

 **spearB:** @literalkoala we'll do it again then?

 **literalkoala:** yes?? obv?? 

 

 

* * *

  

 

**leeknow**

**Liked by j.i.s.u.n.g, inininnie, spearB and 65 others**

**leeknow:** remember that one time you went busking? and then heaps of people stopped to watch @j.i.s.u.n.g

\-----

**3 comments**

**j.i.s.u.n.g:** why do you have these pictures?

 **leeknow:** I was in the crowd??? @j.i.s.u.n.g

 **j.i.s.u.n.g:** suddenly,,,, I don't know how to feel 

 

 

* * *

  

 

**jinhyunhwang**

**Liked by channnn, gomjin, seung.min.nie and 241 others**

**jinhyunhwang:** what is maths and why did I ever take it? 

\-----

**27 comments**

**inininnie:** isn't this revision stuff though? 

 **jinhyunhwang:** @inininnie ur point is? 

 **channnn:** maths gets easier eventually!! especially if you drill the exercises until you feel like your eyes are bleeding 

 **jinhyunhwang:**... @channnn easy to say when you're one of those all-around geniuses who literally never struggles with maths and iS TAKING F-ING APPLIED MATHEMATICS

 

 

* * *

  

 

**channnn**

**Liked by gomjin, inininnie, spearB and 94 others**

**channnn:** who needs sleep anyway? i've got coffee and exams to sustain my life 

\-----

**5 comments**

**gomjin:** please say that you're still taking your pills

 **channnn:** sure but they don't always work @gomjin 

 **gomjin:**  phone me next time then

 **spearB:** hyung insomnia sucks but this really isn't healthy :( maybe you should get a new prescription

 **channnn:** @spearB okay and this is where we take this conversation off Instagram and somewhere private!

 

 

* * *

  

 

**seung.min.nie**

**Liked by literalkoala, jinhyunhwang, j.i.s.u.n.g and 97 others**

**seung.min.nie:** first one here today! 

\-----

**10 comments**

**jinhyunhwang:** we're still on for the study date after school

 **sung.min.nie:** oh yea about that @jinhyunhwang

 **sung.min.nie:** still on but mum wants me home early @jinhyunhwang

 **jinhyunhwang:** i'll dm you

 

 

* * *

  

 

**inininnie**

**Liked by seung.min.nie, jinhyunhwang, leeknow and 163 others**

**inininnie:** biology is terrible but at least study sessions at the local coffee joint make it worth it 

\-----

**32 comments**

**literalkoala:** true that

 **spearB:** you don't even take bio @literalkoala

 **literalkoala:** @spearB I TAKE CHEM AND PHYSICS OKAY CLOSE ENOUGH 

 **inininnie:** I still don't understand why you would ever subject yourself to two sciences and physics and chem at that @literalkoala

 **literalkoala:**  chem and physics are two of the only subjects that don't have lots of writing because my kroean grammar sucks lol @inininnie

 

 

* * *

  

 

**jinhyunhwang**

**Liked by j.i.s.u.n.g, seung.min.nie, channnn and 243 others**

**jinhyunhwang:** whoop whoop whoop studio practice is the best part of the week!

\-----

**57 comments**

**seung.min.nie:** ikr??

 **leeknow:** we need to get everyone from the showcase together again

 **spearB:** @leeknow we got together last week? 

 **leeknow:** yeah but like we should do a sleepover or someinthg @spearB

 **inininnie:** someinthg 

 **channnn:** @leeknow agreed but after exams! 

 

 

* * *

  

 

**j.i.s.u.n.g**

**Liked by jinhyunhwang, channnn, spearB and 421 others**

**j.i.s.u.n.g:** would you look at that? 3racha is together again! 

\-----

**132 comments**

**channnn:** together again but without having accomplished a single productive thing

 **j.i.s.u.n.g:** @channnn we got a beat down! ANd we're using that melody that you made ages ago! it'll just be a while before it's soundcloud ready hahah 

 **spearB:** it's a wip at best 

 **gomjin:** I'm excited lol 

 

 

* * *

  

 

**jinhyunhwang**

**Liked by inininnie, literalkoala, j.i.s.u.n.g and 283 others**

**jinhyunhwang:** exams got me like 

\-----

**93 comments**

**channnn:** we've still got a few weeks still they start! 

 **literalkoala:** nice face but me too tbh 

 **seung.min.nie:** still looking like a model though?? how?? 

 **jinhyunhwang:** @seung.min.nie you wouldn't say that if you could see my bags in real life lol 

 

 

* * *

  

 

**literalkoala**

**Liked by channnn, gomjin, spearB and 83 others**

**literalkoala:** _home sweet home_....

\-----

**14 comments**

**channnn:** want to come over on the weekend? 

 **channnn:** looks like you might need a bit of a break 

 **j.i.s.u.n.g:** you only moved here a year ago! it's alright to be homesick sometimes - you know you can talk to any of us, right? 

 **literalkoala:** @j.i.s.u.n.g  <333 @channnn _i'll text you_  

 

 

* * *

  

 

**gomjin**

**Liked by channnn, jinhyunhwang, inininnie and 87 others**

**gomjin:** coffee dates  **( ˘ ³˘)♥** @channnn

\-----

**31 comments**

**leeknow:** omg why are you so cute together

 **channnn:**  @leeknow the picture is misleading - we were at my place, revising rules of derivatives and binomial distribution and felix was with us doing his study

 **gomjin:**  @channnn shhhhhhhh stop exposing us 

 **j.i.s.u.n.g:** who made the coffee? the latte art is impressive! 

 **literalkoala:** @j.i.s.u.n.g that would be me - before I moved, i worked part-time at a coffee house 

 

 

* * *

  

 

**inininnie**

**Liked by gomjin, literalkoala, j.i.s.u.n.g and 152 others**

**inininnie:** HAPPY PRIDE MONTH!!! <33 #aroace

\-----

**42 comments**

**leeknow:** wwwhhhhooooopppppp this calls for a party ! ! ! !

 **leeknow:** (after exams) 

 **seung.min.nie:**  idk since when you've been in here - but join ussss 

 **inininnie:** for ages hahaha @seung.min.nie suprise? haha 

 **jinhyunhwang:** this means that we are officially the completely not straight group at school HAHAHAHA

 

 

* * *

 

  

**literalkoala**

**Liked by leeknow, jinhyunhwang, seung.min.nie and 64 others**

**literalkoala:** _je suis _done._ je ne comprends rien_

\-----

**19 comments**

**j.i.s.u.n.g:** i dont speak french 三三ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

 **jinhyunhwang:** why do you even take french? like, you're already doing korean and english and you have to take it externally

 **literalkoala:** @jinhyunhwang I've studied it for so long,,,, My parents refuse to let me drop it even though that means I have to study it on top of the school stuff

 **inininnie:** gfdsgdsfgsdfg i wish i could drop foreign language....

 **leeknow:** @inininnie dont we all

 

 

* * *

  

 

**leeknow**

**Liked by inininnie, spearB, literalkoala and 75 others**

**leeknow:** seriously, we are so doing that talent show again this year 

\-----

**16 comments**

**gomjin:** agreed,,,,, @channnn @leeknow last year at school - we have to go out with a bang!

 **spearB:** i mean if you still want us then i'm pretty sure that the rest of us are all still on board

 **leeknow:** @spearB obvs??? there would be no point doing it if it isn't all nine of us! 

 **leeknow:** @gomjin yesssss song dance rap the whole marathon 

 **channnn:** agreed but no more worrying about it until aFtER EXAMS OKAY 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woww---- the response to this has been amazing -- thank you <333 
> 
> anyway, have this chapter early! I'm going to be away next week, so i can't post it when i was originally intending to! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)) <33

** leeknow **

**Liked by inininnie, jinhyunhwang, literalkoala and 83 others**

**leeknow:** I am waiting for the day that exams are over

\-----

**9 comments**

**spearB:** i’m pretty sure literally every student in the whole world is with you on that

 **j.i.s.u.n.g:** bro me too

 **gomjin:** chan and i are going to the library this afternoon. want to join?

 **seung.min.nie:** Nice picture though?

 **leeknow:** @gomjin and spend the entire afternoon third wheeling? count me in…

 

 

* * *

 

 

** jinhyunhwang **

**Liked by leeknow, seung.min.nie, gomjin and 241 others**

**jinhyunhwang:** who knew that study could actually be fun?

\-----

**12 comments**

**seung.min.nie:** ( ˘ ³˘)♥ ( ˘ ³˘)♥ awwww

 **channnn:** and you call @gomjin and me the most disgusting couple...

 **jinhyunhwang:** @channnn that’s because you totally are

 **literalkoala:** i don’t know who i’m meant to side with,,,,,

 **channnn:** @literalkoala your cousin, obvs????

 

 

* * *

 

 

** j.i.s.u.n.g **

**Liked by inininnie, spearB, channnn and 396 others**

**j.i.s.u.n.g:** okay???? but??? @leeknow and i just went to the movies??? and???? who ends a film like that????

\-----

**35 comments**

**inininnie:** which film?

 **leeknow:** can’t love it so i’m definitely going to hate it instead oh well

 **gomjin:** it’s good that you had an afternoon off! i know that you’ve been working really hard recently!!

 **j.i.s.u.n.g:** …. you sound like my parents @gomjin

 **j.i.s.u.n.g:** @inininnie ;))) wouldn’t you like to know ? ! ? !

 

 

* * *

 

 

** jinhyunhwang **

**Liked by inininnie, leeknow, j.i.s.u.n.g and 214 others**

**jinhyunhwang:** the return of the maths revision… And it only gets worse :pp

\-----

**13 comments**

**inininnie:** yeah never mind what I said before - i could really do without ever having to do that stuff

 **spearB:** hmm yeah,,, maths is just,,,

 **channnn:** i’ll say it again, @gomjin and I can always help if you need it ^.^

 **gomjin:** what @channnn said!

 **jinhyunhwang:** @channnn @gomjin thanks? i think? ?

 

 

* * *

 

 

** seung.min.nie **

**Liked by leeknow, spearB, literalkoala and 104 others**

**seung.min.nie:** i was feeling good today?

\-----

**28 comments**

**jinhyunhwang:** LOOK AT MY BF! I AM BEING SLAYED

 **inininnie:** damnn looking good as always

 **seung.min.nie:** @inininnie ty  <33 @jinhyunhwang <3333

 **spearB:** we? need? more? pictures? of? you? like? this?

 **inininnie:** @seung.min.nie why dont i get as many hearts as @jinhyunhwang ?? :’’''’'(

 

 

* * *

 

 

** channnn **

**Liked by literalkoala, spearB, leeknow and 149 others**

**channnn:** _English homework is the best homework_

\-----

**13 comments**

**literalkoala:** _so damn true_

 **seung.min.nie:** _It’s admittedly easier than other subjects._

 **j.i.s.u.n.g:** @seung.min.nie _why are you immediately more formal when writing English?_

 **channnn:** @literalkoala @seung.min.nie @j.i.s.u.n.g _lol_

 **literalkoala:** @channnn _you have no idea. I literally live for my english classes ://_

 

 

* * *

 

 

** literalkoala **

**Liked by gomjin, seung.min.nie, jinhyunhwang and 93 others**

**literalkoala:** yoooo destresser at the local café and i am suddenly feeling a million times better

\-----

**16 comments**

**spearB:** same here tbh

 **leeknow:** ikr! it was a really good idea! thanks @literalkoala

 **j.i.s.u.n.g:** THE WHOLE GANG REUNITES

 **literalkoala:** @leeknow ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

 **gomjin:** @literalkoala thanks for organising ! definitely a good use of an afternoon !

 

 

* * *

 

 

** spearB **

**Liked by channnn, j.i.s.u.n.g, literalkoala and 276 others**

**spearB:** lyrics ✓✓✓ —— slowly getting closer!

\-----

**42 comments**

**literalkoala:** how do you do this when we nearly have exams?

 **leeknow:** ahhhh i’m so hyped ! you three always put good stuff together

 **channnn:** I think slowly is the word that needs to be emphasised here lol

 **j.i.s.u.n.g:** @channnn we’re not doing /t/h/a/t/ badly

 **spearB:** @channnn @j.i.s.u.n.g idk why you’re worried about the timing. there’s no due date or anything

 

 

* * *

 

 

** j.i.s.u.n.g **

**Liked by spearB, inininnie, seung.min.nie and 392 others**

**j.i.s.u.n.g:** I am so done with my bio teacher. Like i’m sorry that theres so much content that I don’t know everything?? what exactly do you expect me to do?? i have other subjects that I have to study for to? and other commitments outside of school? ? like ? ?

\-----

**14 comments**

**seung.min.nie:** I feel you…

 **inininnie:** which teacher do you have?

 **channnn:** want to talk about it?

 **leeknow:** i’m phoning you - give me a few minutes

 **j.i.s.u.n.g:** dw its fine @channnn @leeknow

 

 

* * *

 

 

** gomjin **

**Liked by channnn, spearB, literalkoala and 85 others**

**gomjin:** boba tea, coffee and @channnn are making up 99% of my life force atm

\-----

**6 comments**

**jinhyunhwang:** i relate to this so hard, , , , but at least woochan are still couple goals

 **inininnie:** Hahaha my parents still don’t let me drink coffee - they tell me that i’m too young

 **gomjin:** @inininnie sometimes i forget how much younger than you are than me…. ugh i feel old

 **inininnie:** @gomjin I’m only two years below you in school!

 **seung.min.nie:** @jinhyunhwang iSTG

 

 

* * *

 

 

** leeknow **

**Liked by inininnie, jinhyunhwang, j.i.s.u.n.g and 114 others**

**leeknow:** why do i have so many pictures of us all dancing and why do we always have weird faces omg

\-----

**18 comments**

**literalkoala:** why,,,,

 **channnn:** i shouldn't be surprised but somehow i always am

 **j.i.s.u.n.g:** SDFLGKSD I REMEMBER THIS FELIX WAS THE ONLY ONE WITH GREY TROUSERS AND IT WAS GREAT @literalkoala

 **literalkoala:** @j.i.s.u.n.g i don't know how to respond to that...

 **j.i.s.u.n.g:** @literalkoala a thank you would be welcome  <33

 

 

* * *

 

 

** spearB **

**Liked by gomjin, literalkoala, leeknow and 243 others**

**spearB:** /insert some deep and meaningful lyrics/

\-----

**27 comments**

**literalkoala:** caption is almost as good as you are looking

 **jinhyunhwang:** @literalkoala did you just… can i, , , OH MY GOD

 **seung.min.nie:** @jinhyunhwang I would say something but honestly same

 **gomjin:** @spearB @literalkoala is there something we should know about?

 **literalkoala:** i have no idea what you’re talking about @gomjin @jinhyunhwang @seung.min.nie

 

 

* * *

 

 

** seung.min.nie **

**Liked by inininnie, spearB, j.i.s.u.n.g and 251 others**

**seung.min.nie:** this photo honestly makes me so happy

\-----

**32 comments**

**inininnie:** how old is this?

 **leeknow:** i remember this… ahhh fun days hahaha

 **jinhyunhwang:** @inininnie idk tbh but its pretty far back in my camera roll lol

 **spearB:** @leeknow didn’t we draw on your face though? and then you had to go into school with permanent marker on your face because you couldn’t wash it off for school the next day?

 **leeknow:** details, details @spearB

 

 

* * *

 

 

** channnn **

**Liked by jinhyunhwang, inininnie, j.i.s.u.n.g and 102 others**

**channnn:** I am so done omfg

\-----

**5 comments**

**gomjin:** seriously this isn’t okay

 **gomjin:** you need to sleep

 **gomjin:** and get your meds adjusted

 **gomjin:** i’m calling you

 **gomjin:** don’t put your phone down

 

 

* * *

 

 

** j.i.s.u.n.g **

**Liked by seung.min.nie, gomjin, leeknow and 412 others**

**j.i.s.u.n.g:** seven days to exams ! ! ! gl everyone ! ! !

\-----

**36 comments**

**leeknow:** aHaHHAH I’M NOT READY

 **inininnie:** whenever anyone puts it into words, i want to cry

 **literalkoala:** DEMON BEGON

 **jinhyunhwang:** if we form a group protest and get the whole school to refuse to go to turn up, do you think the teachers would call off the exams?

 **spearB:** @jinhyunhwang unlikely - they’ll probably have no problems with failing us all to show us up


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well... this took.... longer than i expected
> 
> I'm so sorry!! camp came and went and then i got really sick and that kind of sucked. But, term is almost over! So, I'm sorry that it was so long but i'm really hopeful - considering I've almost finished the next few chapters anyway - that the next update won't be so far away!

  **gomjin**

**Liked by channnn, j.i.s.u.n.g, inininnie and 84 others**

**gomjin:** who thought that it was a good idea to make us study so that the teachers can cram as many mocks in as possible before the actual mocks begin before the actual exams begin ?

\-----

**9 comments**

**leeknow:** a valid question and one that i want to know the answer to

 **spearB:** yeah i feel for you three - but you only have a few more months of school left to survive lol

 **gomjin:** @spearB don’t remind me omg

 **channnn:** ughhhhh so many exams. this next week is going to be the death of all of us :pp

 **inininnie:** @leeknow @gomjin @channnn you can do it ! ! ! I believe in you  <333

 

  

* * *

 

 

** seung.min.nie **

**Liked by jinhyunhwang, gomjin, spearB and 132 others**

**seung.min.nie:** oH MY GOD WE WERE ALL SO CUTE

\-----

**13 comments**

**leeknow:** it’s been less than a year...

 **jinhyunhwang:** YOU’RE ADORABLE @seung.min.nie

 **seung.min.nie:** @jinhyunhwang  <3333

 **j.i.s.u.n.g:** ugh the fact that we’re reforming for the talent show is the only thing getting me through these exams tbh

 **channnn:** @j.i.s.u.n.g literally same

 

  

* * *

 

 

** inininnie **

**Liked by seung.min.nie, literalkoala, jinhyunhwang and 163 others**

**inininnie:** thank you @jinhyunhwang for helping with my essays :)))

\-----

**17 comments**

**jinhyunhwang:** hahaha no worries lol

 **inininnie:** <33333 @jinhyunhwang

 **jinhyunhwang:** @inininnie fgsdfgdfg you're super easy to work with --- you don't need to thank me ! i only read over some of your drafts

 **spearB:** ... cute

 **inininnie:** @spearB lkdsfgjlsdkfg

 

 

* * *

 

 

** leeknow **

**Liked by seung.min.nie, spearB, inininnie and 121 others**

**leeknow:** <3333 @literalkoala

\-----

**6 comments**

**literalkoala:**  <33333

 **spearB:**  whens this from ? 

 **j.i.s.u.n.g:**  yea what @spearB said 

 **leeknow:**  @literalkoala <3333333333

 **leeknow:**  @spearB @j.i.s.u.n.g like a few weeks ago when we all went out to the arcade -- remember? lol 

 

 

* * *

 

  

** seung.min.nie **

**Liked by gomjin, j.i.s.u.n.g, jinhyunhwang and 147 others**

**seung.min.nie:** the hour of death approaches — gl for tomorrow everyone ! !

\-----

**29 comments**

**gomjin:** aww thanks :333

 **jinhyunhwang:** wowowow looking good

 **j.i.s.u.n.g:** lol wait and watch me suffer and die

 **seung.min.nie:** (*´･з･) @jinhyunhwang

 **inininnie:** @j.i.s.u.n.g i feel like you represent the thoughts of just about everyone

 

 

* * *

 

  

** channnn **

**Liked by gomjin, spearB, literalkoala and 212 others**

**channnn:** english exam over! now onto physics revision with this darling person

\-----

**36 comments**

**literalkoala:** who took the picture lol

 **gomjin:** you're always so photogenic ;))) 

 **channnn:** @literalkoala woojin stole my phone and started taking pictures with it haah

 **jinhyunhwang:** why are you always so cute ?

 **seung.min.nie:** @jinhyunhwang i am finding it harder and harder to argue with you on this

 

 

* * *

 

   

** literalkoala **

**Liked by leeknow, seung.min.nie, channnn and 67 others**

**literalkoala:** #tbt remember this?

\-----

**14 comments**

**j.i.s.u.n.g:** DELETE THIS

 **inininnie:** @j.i.s.u.n.g YOU DON'T EVEN LOOK THAT BAD IN COMPARISON TO THE REST OF US

 **leeknow:** I love that @gomjin still looks incredible

 **channnn:** @leeknow of course he does

 **jinhyunhwang:** im just,,,,,

 

 

* * *

 

 

** j.i.s.u.n.g **

**Liked by jinhyunhwang, leeknow, inininnie and 436 others**

**j.i.s.u.n.g:** *realises that maths and bio are on the same day* *screams*

\-----

**52 comments**

**literalkoala:** same tbh

 **j.i.s.u.n.g:** @literakoala WE HAVE HAD THIS CONVERSATION BEFORE -- YOU DO NOT TAKE BIO

 **literalkoala:** @j.i.s.u.n.g BUT I HAVE CHEM AND KOREAN ON THE SAME DAY AND THATS JUST AS BAD

 **j.i.s.u.n.g:** @literalkoala oky... i conceed

 **literalkoala:** lol what @j.i.s.u.n.g

 

 

* * *

 

  

** leeknow **

**Liked by inininnie, j.i.s.u.n.g, gomjin and 73 others**

**leeknow:** this lovely person has been providing me with regular coffee breaks all afternoon @j.i.s.u.n.g

\-----

**9 comments**

**spearB:** while eating a hamburger?

 **j.i.s.u.n.g:** obvs have to keep the blood sugar running @spearB

 **gomjin:** why does it look like you're in a dance studio?

 **leeknow:** @gomjin we are lol --- we were just reminissing on some of our old routines and then we decided to stay there to study

 **gomjin:** i admire your dedication to practice in the middle of exam season.... @leeknow @j.i.s.u.n.g

 

 

* * *

 

  

** spearB **

**Liked by j.i.s.u.n.g, channnn, seung.min.nie and 273 others**

**spearB:** hands down the best thing about exams is that my parents are willing to accept that my lack of sleep is due to revision and not music lol

\-----

**42 comments**

**channnn:** as long as you actually are getting a descent amount of sleep ! on another note — @j.i.s.u.n.g ? ? ? ?

 **spearB:** youre one to speak…. :/// @channnn and you're literally in the picture because we were working on performance? ?

 **spearB:** and yeah @j.i.s.u.n.g how do you actually find time to sleep at all? you do like fifty gazillion extra-curriculars

 **j.i.s.u.n.g:** lol @spearB i don’t sleep until i crash on the free days i have and then enslave @leeknow as my personal servant for the day

 **leeknow:** @j.i.s.u.n.g i resent that

 

 

* * *

 

  

** jinhyunhwang **

**Liked by gomjin, literalkoala, inininnie and 251 others**

**jinhyunhwang:** low-key hating everything right now except for this picture

\-----

**27 comments**

**spearB:** the exam didn’t go that badly !

 **seung.min.nie:** i am wounded

 **jinhyunhwang:** @spearB speak for yourself lolol

 **jinhyunhwang:** ofc and you too @seung.min.nie lol you’re the only other thing willing me to survive the next two weeks

 **inininnie:** i'm honoured --- i think ?

 

 

* * *

 

   

** channnn **

**Liked by j.i.s.u.n.g, seung.min.nie, literalkoala and 299 others**

**channnn:** someone kill me before this physics does

\-----

**24 comments**

**gomjin:** omfg go to sleep — i know you didn’t sleep last night at all

 **leeknow:** it still defeats me as to why you or @gomjin took physics of all subjects

 **gomjin:** @leeknow honestly me too —— in our final exams, we’ve been told that if we’re getting 50% then we’re exceeding expectations. i mean, way to ruin our self confidence @ the teachers

 **inininnnie:** well, safe to say that i am definitely not taking physics next year

 **channnn:** @inininnie physics is actually pretty fun! it’s only nightmare material sometimes

 

 

* * *

 

 

** leeknow **

**Liked by j.i.s.u.n.g, jinhyunhwang, gomjin and 132 others**

**leeknow:** it is now my turn to return the favour lol @j.i.s.u.n.g

\-----

**11 comments**

**j.i.s.u.n.g:** maths is slowly consuming my soul

 **j.i.s.u.n.g:** but thanks for the coffee

 **leeknow:**  @j.i.s.u.n.g (*⌒▽⌒*)θ～♪

 **gomjin:** sometimes..... i feel like i'm watching a soap opera in real life

 **channnn:** @gomjin i thnik that at this stage - we all do

 

 

* * *

 

  

** literalkoala **

**Liked by inininniee, lee know, spearB and 87 others**

**literalkoala:** taking history wAS A MIstAkE

\-----

**5 comments**

**seung.min.nie:** i swear, i spend 90% of my life listening to you complain about this subject

 **jinhyunhwang:** @seung.min.nie lol @literalkoala why did you take it tho? because honestly i relate

 **literalkoala:** @jinhyunhwang i like history! when the class is taught in /english/ and most of my essay feedback doesn’t consist of grammar corrections and words that i spelt wrong

 **literalkoala:** WHY DID I EVER THINK IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO TAKE AN ESSAY SUBJECT I SHOULD HAVE JUST DONE ONLY MATHS SCIENCES AND FOREIGN LANGUAGES LIKE MY ORIGINAL PLAN OMG

 **channnn:** @literalkoala _dw _— essays get easier with time__ <33333

 

 

* * *

 

  

** inininnie **

**Liked by jinhyunhwang, channnn, gomjin and 173 others**

**inininnie:** study break with @literalkoala in the park - definitely a good plan

\-----

**16 comments**

**seung.min.nie:** should i ask why chan is there too then?

 **inininnie:** @seung.min.nie he was still studying lol chinese or japanese or something idek --- felix and i were taking a break haha ! ! !

 **literalkoala:** almost half way through exams and a free day ! we had to celebrate !

 **spearB:** @literalkoala can't argue with that logic

 **channnn:** @inininnie you make me sound so lame lol and it was japanese, thank you very much


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well,,, that took longer than i intended,,,,  
> Either way! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)) 
> 
> Also - would anyone be interested in seeing the subject lists for each person? idk - i've written them up and they're not essential to the story,,, But, if anyones interested, I'll put them into the notes for the next chapter! 
> 
> \- oonymay

** leeknow **

**Liked by j.i.s.u.n.g, leeknow, inininnie and 134 others**

**leeknow:** look at us gearing up for our prac exams !

\-----

**24 comments**

**spearB:** i didn’t realise you shared a prac class…. whoops?

 **j.i.s.u.n.g:** @spearB we don’t lol - we’re not even in the same year level ?

 **spearB:** @j.i.s.u.n.g you’re just confusing me now

 **leeknow:** i take dance, he takes music performance - we just found each other in the studio by accident so we shared the studio to practice hahaha

 **literalkoala:** @leeknow ‘found’ by ‘accident’ uh huh

 

 

* * *

 

 

** gomjin **

**Liked by literalkoala, seung.min.nie, jinhyunhwang and 82 others**

**gomjin:** stress stress stress stress stress

\-----

**6 comments**

**j.i.s.u.n.g:** i take it that you’re talking about exams ?

 **gomjin:** ofc what else? @j.i.s.u.n.g

 **j.i.s.u.n.g:** what exam is it? @gomjin

 **gomjin:** @j.i.s.u.n.g     l i f e     s c i e n c e s     k i l l     m e

 **j.i.s.u.n.g:** i think @channnn would miss you if i did that @gomjin

 

 

* * *

 

   

** leeknow **

**Liked by gomjin, seung.min.nie, channnn and 142 others**

**leeknow:** MY EXAMS ARE DONE ! ! ! ! SUCK ON THAT

\-----

**9 comments**

**channnn:** seriously wtf this is so unfair how can you do 13 exams in 10 days? - you’ve got nearly two weeks free !

 **inininnie:** luccckkkkyyyyyyy

 **leeknow:** @channnn what can i say? the timetabler obviously loves me

 **spearB:** or hates you - i think that’s more plausible - after all, they did schedule all of your exams within a week and a half @leeknow 

 **leeknow:** @spearB wow the disrespect but wheres the lie 

 

 

* * *

 

 

** inininnie **

**Liked by spearB, channnn, j.i.s.u.n.g and 173 others**

**inininnie:** this is what exams do to you

\-----

**17 comments**

**seung.min.nie:** relatable tbh

 **seung.min.nie:** wait… @jinhyunhwang ???

 **jinhyunhwang:** wow love the picture thanks

 **inininnie:** @jinhyunhwang :)))))))

 **literalkoala:** i swear…. literally ever picture ever taken of me ends up with some sort of weird face

 

 

* * *

 

  

** seung.min.nie **

**Liked by literalkoala, gomjin, jinhyunhwang and 123 others**

**seung.min.nie:** study sucks, you don’t  <3

\-----

**13 comments**

**literalkoala:** this is too sweet - it’s making me sick

 **seung.min.nie:** someone’s bitter lol @literalkoala @spearB

 **spearB:** why have i been tagged here ? ? ?

 **gomjin:** awww you two are sweet together

 **literalkoala:** @seung.min.nie i have no idea what you are talking about

 

 

* * *

 

   

** literalkoala **

**Liked by inininnie, leeknow, spearB and 73 others**

**literalkoala:** my parents are going to drive me insane

\-----

**12 comments**

**spearB:** are you okay ?

 **literalkoala:** @spearB taekwondo assessments, fighting , moving its all going on at the moment

 **channnn:** _what’s happening? wanna talk? its more than that isn’t it?_

 **literalkoala:** _i’ll text you_ @channnn

 **j.i.s.u.n.g:** it’ll be alright !! don’t worry - we’re all here for you :))

 

 

* * *

 

  

** spearB **

**Liked by literalkoala, jinhyunhwang, gomjin and 253 others**

**spearB:** so close....

\-----

**41 comments**

**channnn:** and yet so far....

 **spearB:** oh yeah and credit to @channnn for the photo

 **leeknow:** @spearB .... no kidding

 **inininnie:** this is the 3racha song right ??

 **j.i.s.u.n.g:** @inininnie yep yep yep yep and its almost done !!

 

 

* * *

 

  

** j.i.s.u.n.g **

**Liked by seung.min.nie, literalkoala, jinhyunhwang and 462 others**

**j.i.s.u.n.g:**  nine exams done - - three exams to go ! ! !

\-----

**72 comments**

**inininnie:** good luck ! ! you’ll do well !!!

 **leeknow:** lol sucks for you

 **seung.min.nie:** how have you only got three to go ? :pp we take practically the same subjects and i've still got five left! 

 **j.i.s.u.n.g:** @leeknow i am wounded

 **spearB:** have to love the picture

 

 

* * *

 

 

** jinhyunhwang **

**Liked by seung.min.nie, inininnie, gomjin and 276 others**

**jinhyunhwang:** MASTER HAS GIVEN HYUNJIN A WEEK OFF! HYUNJIN IS FREEEEEEE

\-----

**34 comments**

**channnn:** you’ve obviously finished them

 **spearB:** sometimes, i forget how much of a complete harry potter nerd you are and then i am abruptly reminded

 **jinhyunhwang:** @channnn how did you know?

 **seung.min.nie:** i reiterate: how is everyone finishing when I’ve still got a third of them to go ??

 **inininnie:** @seung.min.nie you’re not the only one….

 

 

* * *

 

 

** inininnie **

**Liked by literalkoala, spearB, channnn and 178 others**

**inininnie:** when does exam period officially end? because i am in desperate need of a proper meet up with everyone

\-----

**23 comments**

**gomjin:** last exam is this friday - geography for 12th grade. i think there might be a few other 12th grade exams but all other yearlevels finish the day before 

 **inininnie:** @gomjin are any of you in it?

 **seung.min.nie:** agreed,,,,,, all of the dance team should get together,,,, (plus if we’re actually planning on doing the show again then we need to choreograph something at some point)

 **gomjin:** @inininnie i am - but minho and chan aren't

 **inininnie:** @seung.min.nie TRUE

 

 

* * *

 

 

  **channnn**

**Liked by leeknow, j.i.s.u.n.g, seung.min.nie and 213 others**

**channnn:** break day ! :))))

\-----

**17 comments**

**gomjin:** jeeeaaaallllooooouuussss

 **channnn:** @gomjin good luck for your health exam <333333

 **gomjin:** @channnn  <333333

 **literalkoala:** what are you doing?

 **channnn:** studying lol — i mean, lets be honest, no exam break day is a break day @literalkoala

 

 

* * *

 

  

** seung.min.nie **

**Liked by jinhyunhwang, lee know, gomjin and 135 others**

**seung.min.nie:** uwu

\-----

**36 comments**

**leeknow:** STOP YOURE TOO CUTE TOGETHER

 **jinhyunhwang:** omg when is this from

 **seung.min.nie:** @jinhyunhwang last holidays ahaha

 **literalkoala:** my heart hurts,,,,,,,

 **jinhyunhwang:** @seung.min.nie didn't we end up getting lost that day.... ?

 

 

* * *

 

 

** j.i.s.u.n.g **

**Liked by channnn, jinhyunhwang, spearB and 437 others**

**j.i.s.u.n.g:** look at who i found outside the library today ! ! !

\-----

**52 comments**

**gomjin:** tbh, we've pretty much all been living there for the past few weeks

 **inininnie:** @gomjin idk --- i usually find it easier to work at home! I just needed some references for psych case studies haha

 **j.i.s.u.n.g:** @inininnie psych.... ahhh, i'm so glad that period of my life is over with

 **inininnie:** i really like psych! It's my favourite subject!! @j.i.s.u.n.g

 **j.i.s.u.n.g:** @inininnie you must be much more partial to essays than i am then,,,, hahahaha

 

 

* * *

 

  

** spearB **

**Liked by literalkoala, channnn, j.i.s.u.n.g and 283 others**

**spearB:** day out with my favourite person to celebrate the end of exams

\-----

**29 comments**

**gomjin:** awww this is cute

 **jinhyunhwang:** i ship it

 **literalkoala:** you’re my favourite person too hyung !

 **seung.min.nie:** @jinhyunhwang i can’t even fight you on that

 **channnn:** i have been replaced ;-; how could you,,,, my own cousin @literalkoala

 

 

* * *

 

 

** inininnie **

**Liked by leeknow, j.i.s.u.n.g, gomjin and 175 others**

**inininnie:** ♫ take me to a new world anywhere ♫

\-----

**8 comments**

**leeknow:** where are you going ? why the lyrics ?? all is okay???

 **gomjin:** TAKE ME TO LONDON PARIS NEW YORK CITY

 **inininnie:** @leeknow just back to busan for the weekend hahah— everything is cool!  i just like the song !

 **jinhyunhwang:** have fun !!

 **inininnie:** thank you  <333


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So: subjects, as promised:
>
>>   
> chan (12) - Korean literature, Korean writing, world history, international politics, applied mathematics, physics ii, sports science, music performance, advanced English, Chinese ii, Japanese ii, life and logic, computers and music
>> 
>> woojin (12) - Korean literature, Korean reading, Korean geography, world geography, Korean cultural history, applied mathematics, physics ii, life science ii, exercises and healthy life, music performance, English ii, safety and health, music history and appreciation
>> 
>> minho (12) - Korean media literacy, traditional ethics, law and society, world geography, mathematics ii, ocean science, sports culture, Japanese ii, safety and health, career and occupation, music and dance, choreography, dance appreciation and critique 
>> 
>> changbin (11) - Korean speech communication, economics, mathematics i, exercises and healthy life, music performance, understanding music, English i, environment, music theory, basic photographing, practice in darkroom, film appreciation and critique, understanding photography 
>> 
>> hyunjin (11) - Korean reading, Korean writing, east asian history, law and society, mathematics i, sports culture, art in life, practical English conversation, life and economics, image media and art, classical literature appreciation and critique, understanding dance, practical dance 
>> 
>> jisung (10) - Korean, ethics, social studies, maths, science, technology and home economics, phys ed, music, fine arts, English, bio, music performance, sports science, (dropped psych to switch to sports science)
>> 
>> felix (10) - Korean, ethics, social studies, maths, science, technology and home economics, phys ed, music, fine arts, English, chem, physics, history, French (ext). 
>> 
>> seungmin (10) - Korean, ethics, social studies, maths, science, technology and home economics, phys ed, music, fine arts, English, bio, law studies, photography 
>> 
>> jeongin (10) - Korean, ethics, social studies, maths, science, technology and home economics, phys ed, music, fine arts, English, psych, applied music, bio
> 
>   
> So - bear in mind - I have no idea how the Korean education system works and my google searches didnt really help much. But, I did find a 2008 Korean school curriculum and i exclusively used subjects from that as followed the structure they set out for each school year
> 
> And, yes, i did change people's ages to try to keep them within three years of each other and not leaving any one person in a year on their own

 

** j.i.s.u.n.g **

**Liked by channnn, inininnie, jinhyunhwang and 432 others**

**j.i.s.u.n.g:** and…. look at that…. we’re almost done….

\-----

**62 comments**

**leeknow:** sldkfjgsldf i’m so excited omg

**literalkoala:** i just,,, don’t understand,,,, how do you have time for this??

**spearB:** @literalkoala the trick is…. we don’t…. gasp

**gomjin:** all we’re waiting on now is for you to post it!

**j.i.s.u.n.g:** @gomjin and, you know, for us to actually finish it lol

 

 

* * *

 

 

** leeknow **

**Liked by inininnie, gomjin, jinhyunhwang and 118 others**

**leeknow:** mhwa ( ˘ ³˘)♥

\-----

**12 comments**

**j.i.s.u.n.g:** ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

**seung.min.nie:** what is this

**spearB:** true love obviously @seung.min.nie

**leeknow:** @spearB *true friendship

**spearB:** @leeknow …right….

 

 

* * *

 

 

** gomjin **

**Liked by channnn, jinhyunhwang, leeknow and 82 others**

**gomjin:** and with geography over, we are all officially free~~~

\-----

**8 comments**

**channnn:** yessssssss finallllyyyyyy

**jinhyunhwang:** DOBBY IS FREEEEEEEE

**seung.min.nie:** @jinhyunhwang 1. you’ve already used that 2. you finished exams like a week ago

**leeknow:** I AM SO HAPPY AND ALSO SO SAD THESE ARE OUR LAST PROPER SET OF INTERNAL EXAMS BEFORE MOCKS START

**j.i.s.u.n.g:** @leeknow you are getting emotional,,, over,,, finishing exams,,,, why,,,,

 

 

* * *

 

 

** jinhyunhwang **

**Liked by gomjin, inininnie, j.i.s.u.n.g and 267 others**

**jinhyunhwang:** look at this

\-----

**16 comments**

**inininnie:** awwwwwwww

**jinhyunhwang:** ikr??? @inininnie

**seung.min.nie:** you’re sweet :)

**literalkoala:** i am soft

**jinhyunhwang:** @seung.min.nie  <33333333333333

 

 

* * *

 

 

** seung.min.nie **

**Liked by j.i.s.u.n.g, literalkoala, channnn and 132 others**

**seung.min.nie:** okay,,, so,,, i am so excited to see everyone again???

\-----

**7 comments**

**inininnie:** same though???? and sleep overs are just fun ????

**spearB:** it’s only been a week lol

**jinhyunhwang:** me toooooo

**seung.min.nie:** @spearB yeah but i miss you

**spearB:** oh dear please don’t get too sappy - i’m still dealing with the emotional trauma of exams @seung.min.nie

 

 

* * *

 

 

** literalkoala **

**Liked by spearB, leeknow, j.i.s.u.n.g and 86 others**

**literalkoala:** friends are the best

\-----

**15 comments**

**gomjin:** this is cute — send it to me ???

**inininnie:** ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**literalkoala:** @gomjin i will !!!

**seung.min.nie:** we have to do this again !!

**channnn:** @inininnie ofc we will （‐＾▽＾‐）

 

 

* * *

 

 

** channnn **

**Liked by seung.min.nie, spearB, gomin and 238 others**

**channnn:** pack of wolves, really

\-----

**16 comments**

**literalkoala:** you love us really

**seung.min.nie:** i feel attacked

**j.i.s.u.n.g:** just because @literalkoala wouldn’t stop doing fortnight dances doesn’t mean the rest of us have dropped to his level

**channnn:** @j.i.s.u.n.g i say this affectionately only

**leeknow:** its true though lol

 

 

* * *

 

 

** gomjin **

**Liked by channnn, inininnie, leeknow and 85 others**

**gomjin:** coffee and @channnn always make a good pair

\-----

**16 comments**

**leeknow:** istg this is unfair —— why am i like the only single one ???

**inininnie:** @leeknow you’re not :)))

**j.i.s.u.n.g:** @leeknow wait?? you’re not dating jiyoo ????

**leeknow:** @j.i.s.u.n.g no??? we’re together all the time because we’re partners in choreo class and we’ve got this really big project at the moment ???

**j.i.s.u.n.g:** suddenly,,,, everything makes sense,,,,

 

 

* * *

 

 

** j.i.s.u.n.g **

**Liked by literalkoala, gomjin, inininnie and 432 others**

**j.i.s.u.n.g:** I FCKING PASSED ALL OF MY EXAMS EVEN ECO

\-----

**21 comments**

**leeknow:** yaaaaaaayyyyyyy well done !!!!!

**literalkoala:** !!!!!!!!!!! i’m so happy for you !!!!!

**seung.min.nie:** your teachers mark so quickly!!! and well done!!!!

**channnn:** i’m so pleased that you did well on eco!!!

**j.i.s.u.n.g:** @channnn well i think ‘did well’ is probably relative but my parents won’t kill me - so mission achieved !

 

 

* * *

 

 

** inininnie **

**Liked by spearB, literalkoala, j.i.s.u.n.g and 167 others**

**inininnie:** its sunny again !!!

\-----

**14 comments**

**j.i.s.u.n.g:** you know what this means ! ! ! !

**seung.min.nie:** ??? @j.i.s.u.n.g

**inininnie:** @j.i.s.u.n.g what ? ?

**j.i.s.u.n.g:** a picnic?? obviously??? @seung.min.nie @inininnie and therefore an excuse to meet up again ???

**inininnie:** ahhhhhh genius @j.i.s.u.n.g

 

 

* * *

 

 

** channnn **

**Liked by seung.min.nie, jinhyunhwang, gomjin and 242 others**

**channnn:** :))))

\-----

**9 comments**

**gomjin:** :)))))

**literalkoala:** its like watching my parents flirting

**spearB:** @literalkoala only lets hope not because seeing as chans your cousin, i don’t want to think about the amount of incest that would be going on if that was a reality

**literalkoala:** @spearB ehhhh id rather have woochan as my parents tbh

**spearB:** felix…. @literalkoala

 

 

* * *

 

 

** jinhyunhwang **

**Liked by seung.min.nie, leeknow, spearB and 280 others**

**jinhyunhwang:** ur cute

\-----

**31 comments**

**literalkoala:** ur cute 2

**seung.min.nie:** @literalkoala gasp,,,, are you…. making a move…. ? ? ? ?

**literalkoala:** @seung.min.nie ur cute as well

**j.i.s.u.n.g:** lol @seung.min.nie i think felix has other people on his mind

**spearB:** wait what @j.i.s.u.n.g

 

 

* * *

 

 

** inininnie **

**Liked by leeknow, seung.min.nie, literalkoala and 163 others**

**inininnie:** SDFLGKDFGS I GOT MY BIO EXAM BACK AND I ACTUALLY GOT A GOOD MARK???? WHAT IS THIS???

\-----

**17 comments**

**channnn:** something to be proud of

**jinhyunhwang:** :)))))) YAY!!!!

**inininnie:** @channnn fdgsdfsdfgfds stop youre going to make me cry

**j.i.s.u.n.g:** so are you still going to drop it next year then ????

**inininnie:** @j.i.s.u.n.g hmmmmm i’m thinking about it hahaha

 

 

* * *

 

 

** spearB **

**Liked by inininnie, channnn, jinhyunhwang and 276 others**

**spearB:** okay so maths was a bomb but like i knew that anyway lol

\-----

**42 comments**

**jinhyunhwang:** TOO REAL

**spearB:** @jinhyunhwang at least we’ll be together when we move into remedial maths next year

**gomjin:** awww thats okay

**jinhyunhwang:** @spearB truuuueeeeeeee

**spearB:** @gomjin thanks :))

 

 

* * *

 

 

** jinhyunhwang **

**Liked by spearB, literalkoala, leeknow and 243 others**

**jinhyunhwang:** FINALLY WE HAVE A DATE

\-----

**13 comments**

**jinhyunhwang:** dslfkgjkdsfljg i’m so excited for next week end

**jinhyunhwang:** i miss having sleepovers

**leeknow:** why are you spamming your own comments?

**gomjin:** me too !!

**literalkoala:** just one more week to survive…..


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well,,,, that took a while,,,, 
> 
> but on the other hand --- there's finally a debatable start to a debatable plot ! !

** leeknow **

**Liked by spearB, literalkoala, gomjin and 132 others**

**leeknow:** gathering the loot!

\-----

**14 comments**

**jinhyunhwang:** yesssssssss

 **inininnie:** oh yes i love a sugar high

 **channnn:** make sure its not entirely sweets…..

 **leeknow:** @channnn uhhhh,,, dude,,,, its a sleep over — its not meant to be healthy

 **woojinnie:** @leeknow @chan nope - i’ll bring some fruit or smth

 

 

* * *

 

 

** gomjin **

**Liked by literal koala, inininnie, channnn and 54 others**

**gomjin:** and so it begins . . . .

\-----

**7 comments**

**channnn:** yeeee

 **seeing.min.nie:** lsdkfjglkdsfjgds so excited

 **literalkoala:** sorry ! ! ! ! i’m running late !! french ran late and mum forgot to pick me up !

 **gomjin:** @literalkoaal don’t stress

 **spearB:** @literalkoala need a lift?? i could pick you up?

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

** literalkoala **

**Liked by spearB, jinhyunhwang, gomjin and 72 others**

**literalkoala:** movie time !

\-----

**5 comments**

**j.i.s.u.n.g:** WHO DECIDED THIS WAS A GOOD MOVIE TO WATCH

 **seung.min.nie:** @j.i.s.u.n.g are you saying harry potter was a bad choice ? ? ?

 **leeknow:** @j.i.s.u.n.g me :33

 **inininnie:** i love harry potter !

 **j.i.s.u.n.g:** i take everything back — harry potter is wonderful

 

 

* * *

 

 

** spearB **

**Liked by literalkoala, leeknow, j.i.s.u.n.g and 244 others**

**spearB:** beanbags are the seats of the gods

\-----

**42 comments**

**literalkoala:** true

 **leeknow:** false?? who would want to sit on a beanbag when you can have a whole couch ? ?

 **spearB:** @leeknow me

 **leeknow:** @spearB but polystyrene balls ,,,,,, why would you ever want to deal with them ,,,,, ?? ?

 **literalkoala:** point conceded @leeknow i have converted to your side

 

 

* * *

 

 

** seung.min.nie **

**Liked by inininnie, channnn, jinhyunhwang and 121 others**

**seung.min.nie:** love a good sleep over

\-----

**13 comments**

**jinhyunhwang:** all the more time together ! ! ! !

 **inininnie:** i am drowning in the romance here

 **channnn:** @inininnie we’re not making you comfortable are we ??

 **inininnie:** i’m aroace but not opposed to seeing others in relationships —— i’m just very aware that i am the only single in the room lmao

 **spearB:** you ‘re not though ? @inininnie

 

 

* * *

 

 

** channnn **

**Liked by gomjin, literalkoala, j.i.s.u.n.g and 231 others**

**channnn:** why do they call it a sleep over if no one sleeps ?

\-----

**23 comments**

**jinhyunhwang:** well ,,,,, you’re meant to sleep a some point or another … . . .

 **gomjin:** @channnn you not /not/ meant to pass over your sleeping pills for the sake of a sleep over _[comment deleted]_

 **literalkoala:** lol no @jinhyunhwang you’re meant to pull an all nighter until you crash the next afternoon and regret not doing your homework

 **channnn:** @gomjin right about that , , , , , uhhhhhh can i like ?? idk talk to you in private about that ?? _[comment deleted]_

 **inininnie:** technically its only called a sleep over because you sleep over at someone else’s house….

 

 

* * *

 

 

** jinhyunhwang **

**Liked by seung.min.nie, literalkoala, channnn and 263 others**

**jinhyunhwang:** why did the morning have to come ?

\-----

**8 comments**

**inininnie:** we’ll see each other at school on monday …. .

 **j.i.s.u.n.g:** dsfgsdfgsydfg can it ,,, like ,,, not ??

 **leeknow:** @inininnie *you’ll see each other at school on monday —— @channnn @gomjin and i have a study skills seminar in the city fml

 **seung.min.nie:** sounds fun…. @leeknow

 **leeknow:** @seung.min.nie i think we’ll be lucky to survive the day tbh

 

 

* * *

 

 

** inininnie **

**Liked by gomjin, leeknow, spearB and 172 others**

**inininnie:** sorry for the spam lmao

\-----

**13 comments**

**gomjin:** awww this is cute! !

 **j.i.s.u.n.g:** was this from last night ? i’m surprised we don’t look more sleep deprived

 **literalkoala:** send it to me ?

 **channnn:** i love this so much

 **leeknow:** yayayayayay thank you everyone for the weekend ! ! ! !

 

 

* * *

 

 

** literalkoala **

**Liked by spearB, inininnie, seung.min.nie and 52 others**

**literalkoala:** yikes so my parents forgot to pick me up again ! love a stable family !

\-----

**9 comments**

**spearB:** i’ll drop you home — where are you? mum said i could use the car

 **channnn:** felix ….. that’s not good …

 **literalkoala:** @spearB taekwondo — i’ll text you the address

 **inininnie:** oh no… i’ve also got your charger i think…

 **literalkoala:** @channnn dw its fine @inininnie maybe can swap it at school on monday . . ?

 

 

* * *

 

 

** j.i.s.u.n.g **

**Liked by spearB, channnn, gomjin and 432 others**

**j.i.s.u.n.g:** jam session ! !

\-----

**52 comments**

**leeknow:** were you making anything ?

 **seung.min.nie:** cool!!

 **j.i.s.u.n.g:** @leeknow nope! just playing around ! we’re ready to release the other stuff we’re just waited for a good time lol

 **inininnie:** ahhhhh you always look awesome in these photos

 **leeknow:** @j.i.s.u..n.g i can’t wait to see it ! ! ! ! ! !

 

 

* * *

 

 

** leeknow **

**Liked by channnn, gomjin, j.i.s.u.n.g and 129 others**

**leeknow:** okay so i regret turning up to this seminar thing

\-----

**31 comments**

**gomjin:** tell me about it ….

 **j.i.s.u.n.g:** was it that bad??

 **channnn:** @j.i.s.u.n.g it wasn’t so bad until they basically started implying all this stuff about filial piety and all the rest of that fun stuff

 **seung.min.nie:** yikes .. . .

 **leeknow:** so now i know! the school is pressuring me to become a lawyer just as much as my parents are! love school!

 

 

* * *

 

 

** channnn **

**Liked by gomjin, literalkoala, seung.min.nie and 252 others**

**channnn:** so announcement for anyone who particularly cares to know — medication changed again so hopefully i’ll be an active participant in life at some point in the foreseeable future, , ,

\-----

**32 comments**

**literalkoala:** _literally how do you have the self confidence to post about this sort of stuff on a public platform ? ?_

 **gomjin:** proud of you :))

 **channnn:** @literalkoala _lmao bold to assume i have self confidence —— everyone who follows this account i know personally so its just fastest way to distribute information to anyone who might care and its not like its a secret that im on 20 thousand medications_

 **channnn:** @gomjin :)))

 **jinhyunhwang:** yay chan!!

 

 

* * *

 

 

** spearB **

**Liked by leeknow, seung.min.nie, inininnie and 273 others**

**spearB:** love me some good cake

\-----

**32 comments**

**literalkoala:** is this from the sleep over ?

 **gomjin:** me too tbh

 **leeknow:** anyone who isn’t low-key living for cake is kidding themself

 **spearB:** @literalkoala of course !

 **jinhyunhwang:** big mood tbh

 

 

* * *

 

 

** gomjin **

**Liked by channnn, jinhyunhwang, leeknow and 93 others**

**gomjin:** stressstressstressstressstressstress lskjgdlskfjgklsdfjgfd

\-----

**9 comments**

**leeknow:** me rn

 **literalkoala:** why so stressed? !

 **inininnie:** are you alright ?  <3

 **gomjin:** @literalkoala @inininnie

 **channnn:** is that …. a snu application i see ? ? ? !

 

 

* * *

 

 

** seung.min.nie **

**Liked by jinhyunhwang, leeknow, spearB and 129 others**

**seung.min.nie:** could really do without school tomorrow lol

\-----

**14 comments**

**jinhyunhwang:** yeah ikr…. at least i’ll get to see you

 **j.i.s.u.n.g:** and!!! a n d ! ! ! ! ! exams are finished! so we can actually do concert prep now !

 **seung.min.nie:** @jinhyunhwang true

 **spearB:** that’s a fair point .. . . @j.i.s.u.n.g — -but that kind of means we also need to finish doing the trial recordings lmao

 **seung.min.nie:** @j.i.s.u.n.g ! ! ! ! ! ! y a y !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also: The way I alluded to Felix's _fictional_ parents in this fic was not particularly flattering. This  will be a continuing theme, however, I want to make it very clear that I in no way believe that this is realistic. I have absolutely no idea what Felix's real parents are like and frankly, its not really the business of the internet. So this fic has a _fictional_ take on them that by no means represents what they are like in real life  
>  Cool? Cool. :))

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [Oonymay](https://oonymay.tumblr.com)
> 
> Instagram: [Oonymay](https://www.instagram.com/oonymay/)


End file.
